UnStoppable
by wisegirl502
Summary: A new summer begins at camp without incident. Silena & Derek are going strong & Luke and Bryn are closer than ever. A trip to Montauk changes the course of their summer, Bryn, Silena, & Derek are thrust into a harrowing journey while Luke suffers on his own the wrath of their unknown enemy. Will the four be able to reunite or do their destinies lead them down different paths?
1. My Friend Goes Crazy

**So this is actually the story I've really been dreading to write… because you're all going to- never mind. I'm not going to go into that. Anywho, since all of you were so diligent in reviewing, which I seriously, really thank you for, y'all get the first chapter of "UnStoppable." And!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**There is no force equal to that of a determined woman."  
****~Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Friend Goes Crazy

**Bryn**

"Let's go for a walk," Luke suggested randomly in the middle of the show he and Bryn were watching. It was called "Ancient Aliens." The two demigods had become addicted to it over the course of their summer, watching it whenever they could at camp. Currently, they were in the Jacksons' cabin on Montauk Beach for a vacation for a week; it was their last night at the cabin. Silena and Luke had begged their parents to let Bryn and Derek come along; their parents readily conceded, liking the two companions.

He and Bryn were the only ones awake.

"Luke, it's twelve at night and we have to get up at five in the morning to get back to camp," she chastised lightly before, "Let's do it."

They tiptoed to the door; Bryn grabbed a jacket before heading out. Luke quietly shut the door. The two jumped from the steps onto the cool sand. They walked hand in hand down the beach, not saying anything. A breeze hit her back, sending shivers up her spine. Getting an uneasy feeling, she turned around to find-

Nothing.

No monsters were trailing them.

"Bryn, stop being paranoid," Luke teased.

"Paranoia has kept me alive. I intend to keep being so," Bryn retorted. Luke gave her a playful nudge which she returned. The shoves progressively became more violent; within a few minutes, the shoves resulted in the demigods getting pushed to the ground.

"Let's go in the ocean," Luke said, looking longingly at the black water. Bryn hesitated but seeing the look upon her best friend's face, she couldn't say anything but yes. He took her hand and they waded in. His powers prevented them from getting hypothermia from the frigid water, even if it was mid-June. Bryn couldn't see anything in the dark water, but Luke seemed to know where he was going. He'd created an air bubble so she could breathe. Bryn stayed as close to him as possible. If anything were to go wrong, she'd be completely useless. Something brushed up against her leg. Bryn yelped at a fifteen foot Great White Shark and pushed herself up against Luke. He smiled, apparently conversing mentally with the shark. The shark bared its teeth back almost as if it was… smiling?

"Uh, what is he saying?" Bryn prodded, tucking her legs in closer to her body when the shark brushed up against her a second time.

"_She_ is saying hi," Luke corrected.

"I'm sorry I'm got the gender wrong. I'm a little preoccupied with the fact that a fifteen foot Great White shark is circling us," Bryn snapped in fright.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt us; I promise," he said, giving Bryn a sincere smile that she could hardly see in the dark water.

"Let's get back up to shore. This is freaking me out too much," she admitted. "I don't like being in the water like this."

"I need to take you out to Long Island Sound where camp is located. The bottom there is surprisingly beautiful," he remarked, swimming with Bryn back to the beach although neither had resurfaced. Luke had incredible bearings when it came to being in water. When he was in the water, he was his own GPS. The two surfaced to find themselves surrounded by more Laistrygonians the Bryn cared to count. She and Luke elongated their swords, anticipating a fight.

* * *

**Silena**

Silena woke up to Derek breathing heavily. She turned over on her top bunk bed and looked down at her boyfriend who occupied the bottom bunk. He was fidgeting, his head turning from side to side. He kept muttering names; it took Silena about ten minutes before she could actually decipher them due to Derek's mumbling of the names and the sudden, howling wind storm that arose in the past five minutes. One gust sounded like a woman screaming in agony, startling, and rather frightening, Silena.

"Bryn… Luke… move…" Derek muttered. Just as she was about to wake him up, in fear that he'd wake up everyone else in the cabin, he shot up, eyes wide open; he was gasping for breath. His bare chest glistened with sweat. He looked petrified.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Silena demanded quietly. His head snapped up to look at her.

"Th-they're in trouble. Luke… Bryn," he explained in between breaths. Derek scrambled out of his bed, running to the front door. Percy and Annabeth, upon hearing the commotion, came padding out of their room, asking what was going on. Derek's eyes were crazed and the parents immediately knew something serious was going on.

Not even bothering to explain, Derek threw open the door, only to be crashed into by a figure with blonde hair. They collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Bryn!" Silena exclaimed. Her friend's leg looked deformed; blood matter Bryn's hair, was smeared on her face, and soaked parts of her shirt. She was trembling violently, barely able to get a coherent sentence out.

"L-Luke… tell me he's here," she pleaded; Silena had never seen Bryn so close to tears.

"No, he's not. What happened?" Percy asked, kneeling down.

"Laistrygonians. Th-thirty or more. They took him! They took Luke and it's all my fault!" Bryn cried in horror. Percy and Annabeth's faces drained to a pale color. Derek kept attempting to keep the daughter of Zeus still, but she was grief-stricken. She couldn't think rationally. She stood up and started pacing. Silena wondered with awe how her friend could walk with such a severely broken leg.

"We need to get to camp. I need to get a quest so I can go save him. I have to go save him. This is it. This is-"

While Bryn continued to ramble aimlessly about going to rescue Luke, Percy ordered everyone else, "Get your stuff together. Annabeth, come with me. I want to make sure that…"

He didn't finish; he didn't need to. Annabeth understood. She grabbed his hand and they ran onto the beach, searching for their son in futility. Derek and Silena packed their things along with Bryn and Luke's. Ten minutes later, Percy and Annabeth returned, announcing grimly that Bryn was right.

Luke was gone.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's going to happen to Luke? Will Bryn save him? Review if you want to find out! Remember, three reviews minimum for the next chapter to be published. Think y'all can answer that challenge? :P**


	2. We're Going To Cause Hell

**Wow, three reviews on BOTH websites in one day! Y'all are incredible! Plus a semi-argument on Wattpad with Multi_Fandoms718 :P Got almost forty comments on the first chapter because of that haha anyways, bad news: School starts tomorrow -.- meaning I'm going to have less time than I already do to update :( And trust me, I enjoy writing these stories much better than I do attending school.**

**So, just for some statistics for you amazing people from the first chapter:**

**5 reviews (commoandopengi, pjolover9, athenasowl3271, Percabeth-Is-Endless, & The Owlish Olympian)**

**4 put this on story alert (athenasowl3271, bekaakgirl, pjolover9, & The Owlish Olympian)**

**3 people added it to their favorites (Daughter of Piper and Jason, bekaakgirl, and The Owlish Olympian)**

**Thank you to you awesome people :)**

**Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**The price of greatness is responsibility."  
****~Winston Churchill**

* * *

Chapter 2: We're Going to Cause Hell

**Derek**

Bryn finally realized her leg was broken just before the group was about to head out to the car. Derek lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the car. It had been decided Silena and Annabeth would take Derek's car while Derek and Bryn went with Percy in the Jackson's Nissan Rogue.

Derek helped his friend get in the car before getting in himself. Percy quickly loaded their suitcases into the trunk before hopping into the driver's seat and driving to Camp Half Blood like Hades was after him (again). Derek lifted Bryn's broken leg into his lap before speaking healing spells. Slowly, the bone started to snap back into place and the skin began to heal itself. The entire time, Bryn never uttered a word; she simply sat in her seat, staring at the floor of the car, deep in thought. Percy glanced back at the two demigods every few seconds making sure they were okay. Derek could tell Mr. Jackson was extremely worried about not only his son, but Bryn as well. No one had seen Bryn lose her composure that badly, not even Derek in the ten years he'd known her. Something about Luke had changed her disposition. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Derek couldn't quite figure out yet.

His phone buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket, Derek saw it was from Silena. The text read: _How is she?_

He replied: _Completely silent. Won't say a word._

After that they didn't text anymore.

* * *

When they arrived at camp, Derek hopped out of the car so he could help Bryn out. He didn't need to. She was already walking towards the Big House. She refused to look up at anything. Derek ran to catch up with her.

"Bryn?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he repeated her name again.

And again.

And again.

When she never answered him, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her to face him. Surprised by the suddenness of his action, Bryn actually looked up, her eyes rather wide and innocent looking, as if she'd had no idea he'd even been walking next to her, let alone calling her name.

"I've called your names multiple times and you didn't even look at me. Say something, Bryn. Please. You're starting to scare me," Derek admitted.

Bryn gulped. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I didn't know."

"Let's get to Chiron. He'll help us get Luke back."

"I have to go rescue him. I have to. It has to be me," she said.

"I'll go with you. You know Silena will too. Just tell us when we're leaving and we'll be ready. Now let's go." He took her by the hand, leading her to the Big House. None of the lights were on, telling the two demigods everyone, including Chiron, was asleep.

"Hey! Wait up!" Silena shouted. She ran to them, skidding to a halt. "Mom and dad are talking about something. They'll be here in a minute."

"What are they talking about?" Bryn demanded sharply.

Silena's face scrunched up in half concern, half annoyance. "I don't know. They didn't tell me. Now are we going to knock on the door or are we going to stand out here like idiots?"

Bryn didn't even bother knocking. She walked right in, hollering for Chiron. Within two minutes, the centaur was down in the main room, staring with wide eyes at the three demigods.

"What on earth are you doing here children? I thought you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow afternoon," Chiron queried in amazement.

"Something rather unexpected has happened and we need a quest. Immediately," Bryn requested.

"Explain what happened first before we start making hasty decisions," Chiron ordered kindly. At that moment, Percy and Annabeth walked in. They said solemn hellos to their old mentor. Afterwards, Bryn began to explain her walk with Luke and then the attack by the Laistrygonians. The entire room cringed when they heard about one of the monsters slamming his club into her leg, which is what broke it; she apparently screamed from the injury. Somehow, one Laistrygonian snuck up behind her and hit her in the head, knocking her to the ground. This is where her vision became fuzzy and her memory of the incident choppy. All she remembered was waking up to see a barely conscious, struggling Luke being dragged away. That's when Bryn ran back to the cabin in her frenzied state.

Derek studied his best friend. She looked frazzled just reciting the incident and it worried him that she'd go back into the fanatical condition she'd just gotten over hardly two hours ago.

Chiron's expression was grave and pained, as if he knew something no one else did. "This is grave indeed. There shall be a quest. I'll call for Rachel to come immediately."

The centaur reached for a phone, but there was no need for the red-haired Oracle came bursting through the door. She was about to say something before realizing the Jacksons, Derek, and Bryn were all there. "Obviously," Rachel began, "I don't need to tell you Luke has been kidnapped. My timing is getting rusty."

"I'm glad you're here, Rachel. As the Oracle, the demigods here would like to have a quest to go rescue their friend and family member," Chiron explained.

"I'd rescue him without one," Bryn mumbled so only Derek could hear her.

Rachel nodded at the centaur and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for the greenish glow to take over her eyes. She spoke in an eerie, scratchy voice:

"_To rescue the missing legacy_

_From the leader of the unknown enemy,_

_Head to the garden of the Gods in the west._

_The second shall know what route's best,_

_Though the first shall get there before._

_The enemy shall then face one of four._

_Seven fighters will return,_

_Giving the enemy a misjudged concern."_

* * *

**Percy**

Rachel's eyes went back to normal as she fell towards the floor. Percy caught her and gently placed her on the sofa. He was used to catching her after she gave a prophecy.

"Is it just me or is that one of the most confusing prophecies ever?" Percy queried, looking over at his wife; Annabeth looked as confused as him.

"Who's the first and who's the second? And why will seven return? Does that mean more people will be gathered on the way?" Annabeth added.

"It must be. Only three are allowed to go on quests unless in very special circumstances. Chiron, I'm volunteering to go on this quest," Bryn declared. Her tone gave the impression that 'no' would not be an acceptable answer.

Chiron hesitated after looking over at Percy and Annabeth. "Miss Winchester, I believe it has already been decided who's going."

Bryn's face fell. "No… no, Chiron. It has to be me. You don't understand. Luke's kidnapping is my fault. It's my responsibility to get him back!" She argued.

"You're emotionally compromised. You have an attachment to Luke, a type of attachment I have not seen in many years. The last time was… oh, when a group of five went to rescue one of their own." Chiron looked over at Percy and Annabeth as he said this. Percy looked down at his wife, remembering the adventure; they'd lost two people: Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. Percy also remembered his longing to save Annabeth, even when it meant following the real group without their knowing (that is until he went yelling to Thalia that Luke was after her). In a nutshell, he understood the feelings Bryn was experiencing. "You are a great fighter, one of the best of the century, but I worry that you're not thinking rationally. Percy and Annabeth will go on the quest with another person. I have a feeling I know who they'll choose."

Bryn turned to the elder Jacksons. "Please," she begged, "please let me go. It's vital that I go. I _have_ to rescue him."

Percy looked pained as he tried to come up with an easy way to let the daughter of Zeus down, especially when this meant so much to her.

"Bryn… we're going to take Grover. It's nothing due to your fighting ability or lack of talent, but we work better with just the three of us. I'm so sorry, but we _will_ be bringing my son back alive and well," Annabeth consoled. Percy watched as the recipient of those words closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. She didn't speak for a good two minutes before barely whispering, "Okay…"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, Chiron. I'll go alert Grover," Percy offered. He left the Big House. Looking up at the sky, he saw the storm from the beach heading towards them. He cringed at the thought of having to listen to howling wind again. Something had pissed Zeus off.

Again.

* * *

**Silena**

Chiron dismissed the group of demigods from the meeting. Percy and Annabeth went upstairs to a guest room in the Big House. Bryn, Derek, and Silena walked out with each other. The group remained in silence during their stroll to their cabins. Silena focused on the loud thunder in the distance. A storm was coming. She had no doubt this one wouldn't skirt around Camp Half-Blood.

Bryn walked into Zeus's cabin, shutting the door quietly behind her, very unlike her to do so with her temperament and all. In fact, Silena was surprised Bryn had given in so easily to Percy and Annabeth desiring to go on the quest instead of her. She had expected her best friend to be angry rather than almost completely submissive; but there was a first time for everything apparently.

Silena walked into the Athena cabin after kissing Derek goodnight. All the campers, thankfully, were asleep and didn't wake upon her entering the building. Her suitcase was already there. Some wood nymphs must've brought it. She was just pulling out some pajamas when her phone buzzed. Sliding the unlock button open, Silena read the text on her IPhone: _Be ready in thirty._

It was from Bryn.

About two seconds later, another text came in. This time Derek had sent it. It read: _I'm going with her._

Silena sighed. No matter how much she meant to Derek, she knew that he would go with Bryn to the ends of the earth if he had to. She had been his best friend for a much longer time than Silena had been his girlfriend. At times, even as his girlfriend, she became rather jealous of Derek's friendship with Bryn. He told Bryn stuff he never told Silena, that she knew. What it was about, she didn't know. Whatever he told Bryn, Bryn never told Silena.

Her face felt hot as Silena realized she was getting aggravated over something she shouldn't. She'd done the same thing to her boyfriend. She'd told Bryn things she'd never told her boyfriend or her brother.

Silently chastising herself, she texted back to both Derek and Bryn: _I'm in._

With that, Silena took out her backpack, the one from her last quest that could hold more than it looked thanks to a charm Bryn had performed on it. Silena called it her 'Hermione Granger bag.' She stuffed in five pairs of shorts, three tank tops, two tee shirts, one sweatshirt, one jacket, one pair of pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, a book to pass time, and her IPhone charger. In ten minutes, Silena was ready. She texted Bryn, letting her know she was finished. Her friend replied in a very adamant way that Silena was to stay there until the thirty minutes were over.

The twenty minutes passed slowly. Silena passed it by pacing up and down quietly through her cabin, careful not to wake her friends. No need to alert them she was here since she'd be leaving in twenty minutes.

Her thoughts went to her brother. Where was he? Was he injured badly? Was he trying to escape? Was the enemy torturing him as she walked powerlessly up and down her cabin? Was her brother even-

"Silena?" Derek poked his head into the Athena cabin, cutting off her trail of thought. "Are you ready?"

"Is it already past twenty minutes?" Silena inquired, looking at her phone's clock.

Sure enough, it had gone past. She'd been pacing for twenty minutes. Silena looked back up and nodded. She grabbed her backpack and padded quietly outside.

"Bryn's waiting for us at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Let's go!" he urged quietly. The couple took off running, narrowly avoiding being seen by harpies. Silena had heard that if the harpies catch you out of bed, they'll eat you. Whether that was actually true or not, she didn't know. Of course, she didn't really want to find out.

When Derek and Silena reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, it started to rain. At first it began as a light drizzle, then it slowly progressed to what might as well have been a hurricane. Cold droplets of rain struck Silena's arms with violence; wind howled ferociously, forcing Silena to shout to Derek, "What's going on?!"

"I think Bryn's creating a distraction! Where is she? I want to find her before I get blown all the way to freaking Russia!"

"I'm here," Bryn's calm voice said. The rain immediately stopped as the daughter of Zeus stopped in front of them. However, they were in the only dry spot. Except for their little circle, rain drenched everything else around them. Silena looked over at her boyfriend; he was drenched head to foot from the rain. His arms were out as he surveyed his wet clothes.

"Bryn, I know you're creating a distraction, but this is ridiculous," he remarked in annoyance. Silena placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and the water evaporated off of him immediately, leaving him completely dry. He smiled cheerfully at her. "Thank you beautiful."

"Anytime. So when did you decide you were going to go on this quest? You looked completely defeated back at the Big House," Silena pointed out.

"It's called acting. I've become quite good at it," Bryn replied.

So what car are we taking?" Silena asked.

"Porsche 911. Bryn apparently has a need for speed," Rachel Elizabeth Dare commented as she approached the dry circle with her polka dot umbrella over her head.

"Hell…" Derek mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Bryn demanded.

"Trying to prevent you from going. One of you-"

"I already know," Bryn interjected, cutting Rachel completely off. The Oracle's demeanor changed almost instantly. Her eyes landed on Bryn, full of surprise and… sadness?

"How long have you known?"

"Months now. The gods told me."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I was ordered not to tell. Everyone will figure it out sooner or later."

"What's going on?" Silena interrupted.

"It involves something to do with the far future. I would advise you not to worry about it for now," Bryn insisted.

"I'm coming with you by the way. I already loaded my backpack in your car, already left a note saying I had an emergency that pertained to friends of mine and that I didn't know when I'd be back. Besides, you'll need me to find the entrance to the place you seek. I don't know its exact location, but I'll know it when I see it. You need me, Winchester. You know it, too."

"Do you have a weapon?" Bryn questioned.

Rachel pulled out a gun. "Filled with bullets that have a celestial bronze coating. The bullets reappear and reform in the gun after shooting. I'm not much of a sword fighter or archer, but I've learned how to shoot this thing quite well."

Bryn sighed. "Fine. You're taking the back of the car with Silena since you two are the smallest. Derek sits up front with me. I'm driving. Hope none of you get car sick. Put your bags in the trunk. Hurry before people start to wake up to this storm."

"Well you didn't have to create such a violent storm you know," Derek mused.

"I'm barely in control of this one. My emotions were toying with my powers a little too much at the time I created it. Now hurry up," Bryn snapped.

Silena and Derek ran to the front of the car. Unlike regular cars, a Porsche's trunk was located in the front rather than the back. They put their backpacks in. Silena then got in behind Derek while Rachel got in behind Bryn. Then Derek and Bryn got in themselves.

"Everyone ready?" Bryn asked, starting up the car. There were murmurs of uncertain yeses before she tore out of the parking lot and onto the road.

* * *

**And the journey begins! What do you guys think? Remember, three reviews are required for the next chapter to be updated! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. Bryn Swears Like A Sailor

**Whoo, long time no update! Well I won't keep you waiting. Anyone excited for the **_**House of Hades**_** book? I am. I'm just now getting over the ending of **_**Clockwork Princess.**_** That pissed me off so much and yet it was such a great ending…**

**Thank you so much to The Owlish Olympian, pjolover9, athenasowl3271, commonandopengi, and MdanceH for reviewing! I love your reviews :) They make me so happy (like as happy as burgers make Castiel).**

**1 new person put this story on story alert so a shout out thank you to Wolfman310!**

**2 new people added this to their favorites so thank you to Wolfman310 and pjolover9!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**You never really learn to swear until you learn to drive."  
****~Author Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bryn Swears Like A Sailor

**Derek**

Derek woke up to Bryn swearing colorfully in Greek. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting her to stop because he found it amusing. He could feel the car going rather fast, probably faster than the speed limit.

"_Fila mou to kolo! _Ohhh _pidiksu!_ What are you doing?! The speed limit is seventy-five, not sixty you _kolos_! I have a person to go rescue! You probably are just going to McDonald's to get chicken nuggets! Ugh, _na pari i eychi_!" Bryn swore. Derek snorted. He understood most of it. The first part had been "Kiss my ass." The second, well, it's the verbal equivalent to the middle finger. _Kolos_ meant ass. The last part was simply 'damn it.'

"Bryn, they can't hear you," Derek commented.

"Doesn't matter. It makes me feel better. Did I wake you?" she queried.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I needed to wake up anyway. It was an interesting thing to wake up to, not to mention amusing."

"Should've heard her a few hours ago. You thought she was colorful just now. I think she made up some insults back in Pennsylvania. Lots of things about her father striking them down and of crows," Silena remarked.

"I didn't know you were up at the time or else I wouldn't have said anything," Bryn admitted, blushing slightly.

Silena laughed. "With your driving, I'm amazed I slept at all. Although, your comments were highly entertaining."

"For an eighteen year old, you sure do have a vocabulary on you," Rachel joined.

"They were necessary. Unless you wanted me to strike down every car in front of us and have eighty police cars behind us, be glad I did," Bryn retorted.

"Where are we anyway?" Derek queried, looking out the window. He watched the green foliage of trees and bushes flash by in a blur. A flash of gold jumped out into the open, then back into the forest. If Derek wasn't mistaken, he had just seen the Nemean lion. He secretly appreciated the fact he'd seen it from inside a car rather than if he'd just been walking by.

"We're in Morgantown, West Virginia," she replied.

"West Virginia… Bryn, that's like… almost seven hours from Camp Half-Blood. We left at what… three in the morning? It's only seven thirty! How fast have you been driving?!" Silena demanded in shock.

"I believe my speedometer has rarely dropped below seventy," Bryn answered casually.

"Screw monsters killing me. Your driving is going to do it sooner…" Derek snickered at his girlfriend's comment but couldn't disagree. Bryn's driving scared the Hades out of him too.

"We'll be stopping soon for a bathroom and refreshment break. I just wanted to get ahead of anyone who might be coming after us."

"I don't think I need a bathroom break. Your driving has already scared the crap out of me," Silena commented.

"I swear to the gods, if you've actually defecated in this car, I will kill you," Bryn warned.

"It's an exaggeration Bryn, she doesn't really mean it," Derek consoled. "You're getting snappy. When we stop, tell me where we're headed and let me drive, okay? You take a nap. You need it."

Bryn sighed but agreed. "Just make sure you drive fast."

The group fell silent as Bryn continued to drive (and cuss). Rachel busied herself with reading a book and listening to her IPod. Silena looked out the window while listening to her IPod. Derek and Bryn struck up conversation.

"Any more dreams about the girl?" Bryn asked quietly as to avoid Silena overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah… it's only one every couple of weeks, but she's in pain, Bryn. I want to help her, but I don't know how. She's a… captive I think. Something is forcing her to stay where she is. Just _where_ she is being kept is the question. She's a demigod, that much I know. It's why they're holding her."

Bryn had a steely gaze in her eyes. Derek knew she was relating herself to Hallie, and he knew then that she'd help him in finding this mysterious girl he'd been dreaming about. Bryn had a soft spot for imprisoned demigods since she had personal experience with the horrors of it. Derek figured her determination to get Luke stemmed from this. Bryn didn't want him imprisoned and tortured the way she'd been. She'd never gone into the details of her experience, but Derek knew the toll it'd taken on her. It was the reason she acted the way she did.

"After we get Luke, she will be rescued. Count on it," Bryn promised.

"I know," Derek said with a smile.

And he did.

* * *

**Percy**

He should've known. He should've never let his daughter, Derek, or Bryn out of his sight until after he'd gone. And even after he was gone, he should've had someone watching the three demigods constantly because they would've gone after him. And what's more, Rachel had gone with them. He didn't know how he knew, but the coincidence of her leaving at the same time his daughter, her boyfriend, and friend left, it was too obvious.

Percy paced up and down the Big House anxiously; meanwhile, Annabeth sat on the couch, looking down at the ground with her stormy gray eyes. Grover chewed nervously on some tin cans.

"They are long gone. All of them have turned off their phones, making it impossible for me to track them. My guess is they are in the middle of Pennsylvania," Chiron guessed.

"Bryn would be driving," Percy remarked. "She wouldn't be driving slowly."

"Then they're probably almost out of Pennsylvania. The girl drives fast when she wants something. I trust her to take care of Silena and Derek. They are family to her; she would rather die than harm them. The point of the matter is, you two still wish to go," Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded. "I don't trust Bryn to do something rash. She's never faced a world-ending… whatever enemy this Hannah girl is."

"Nicely put," Percy commented half-heartedly.

"Shut up," Annabeth replied. "Percy, Grover, and I have experience. We should be the ones on this quest going after _my_ son."

"He's my son too, Annabeth," Percy said somewhat heatedly. She acted as if Luke belonged to her and only her. It ticked him off.

"I didn't mean it that way Percy," she said gently. "I meant that he's our kid; he's just Bryn's best friend. Our connection with him is deeper than hers."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Aphrodite admonished, scaring the living daylights out of everyone except Chiron. He seemed used to it.

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said in shock.

"Hello dear! You look very well for your age," Aphrodite told her with a smile. Her attention turned to Percy. "Oh, look at you handsome! Your son has definitely inherited your devilish charm! Speaking of him, his connection to Bryn is deeper than you think."

"Should you be telling us this?" Percy queried. He remembered a long time ago Annabeth telling him it was never a good thing to know too much about your future, or someone else's for that matter.

"No, but you need to understand. Bryn does need to be on this quest. In fact, so do Derek and Silena and you and Annabeth."

"What about Grover?"

"He's optional, although I suggest you take him."

Percy looked over at his friend, trying to avoid seeing the hurt look on the satyr's face at him being 'optional'. "Why do you suggest he's optional?"

"That I cannot say. It would have some, uh, _devastating _consequences. What I'm saying is that you and Annabeth should go after them. Good luck Jacksons." The demigods looked away for one second and looked back; the goddess of love was gone.

"I still don't know whether I like her or not," Annabeth grumbled. "But it doesn't make sense. If Rachel is with them, that makes four. If Percy, Grover and I go, that makes seven. If we all rescue Luke, that means eight comes back, yet in the prophecy, only seven can come back."

"We need to take Grover," Percy stated firmly. "It's bad luck to have more or less than three in a group."

"I know what Aphrodite said Perce, but if eight of us go, that means one person won't return. I don't want to risk that," Grover wrangled sadly. "We've had enough deaths."

"We don't even know if it'll be a death though!"

"It usually is."

"Grover-" Percy began.

"You two go. I will stay."

* * *

**So what do you think's going to happen? Will Grover go or stay? Will Percy risk someone not coming back? Review!**


	4. Curse My Luck

**So uh, y'all get a look at what's happening to Luke this chapter :) enjooooy! :P**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Love can be a terrible curse…"  
****~unknown from **_**Brisingr**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Curse My Luck

**Luke**

He called out for Bryn the moment he woke up. She had to be okay. There was no other option. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been in a crumpled ball on the sand back on Montauk Beach. He'd been battling too many Laistrygonians. Luke swore at himself mentally. Why hadn't he harnessed the power of the ocean to just sweep those stupid monsters away? What type of demigod was he?

Apparently a sucky one.

Then another thought struck him.

Where was he?

He felt the hard surface of wood, or possibly rock, underneath him. It certainly wasn't the sand he'd been on at Montauk.

"Bryn!" Luke cried out.

Pain ripped through his head as someone struck him with a blunt object. He involuntarily shouted, earning him another blow, this time to the jaw.

"Shut up," a voice hissed. Luke tasted something metallic in his mouth as he opened his eyes slightly. Hannah sat leisurely in a chair, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Had Luke not despised her so much, he would've found her very alluring and beautiful. Of course she had nothing on Bryn. No one did. Luke hadn't looked at another girl the same way since he met the daughter of Zeus. She had no idea. He had to keep it that way.

"You're not nice," Luke mumbled to the person who suddenly loomed over him. They had a club in their hand. It was stained with flaking brown stuff.

Dried blood…

The person kicked him in the stomach. "I said shut up."

"Nice of you to wake up, Luke," Hannah remarked casually. She seemed unperturbed that one of her minions kept beating up the guy she obviously captured for leverage. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great. I've always wanted to be kidnapped. How about you?" He replied sarcastically.

"Better now that I have you here."

"Sorry, but I'm taken."

"Yes, by a girl who does not reciprocate your feelings. How pitiful. But don't worry, I'm not trying to date you. I have more important things to focus on, although you are on my list of things to take care of."

"I thought you were after Bryn? Why kidnap me?" Luke queried. He had to buy himself time. He knew Hannah didn't plan on killing him just yet. She _needed_ him for something. Just what, he had to find out.

"I was, and I still am. See, you are her weak spot. She would die for you. As we speak, she is on her way over with Derek, Silena, and Rachel to rescue you. As we speak, your parents are trailing her, trying to get to you before she does. You better pray to your pathetic gods that Grover isn't with them. The prophecy given to them stated only seven shall come back. If Grover has hitched along for the ride, one of you won't be returning," Hannah explained.

Luke kept his anxiety in check. "Bryn won't fall for that, nor would my parents risk bringing Grover. We're all getting out of here alive, Bryn too. She'll kick your butt like she did in Milos. Speaking of, what's with you and underground places? Afraid of sunlight or something?"

"I'm safer in my territory, the earth. Demeter is not my only heritage. She is the weakest heritage in my ancestry. If you only knew what I was capable of." Hannah smiled wickedly.

"Enlighten me, O Annoying One."

"And ruin my fun? Not a chance."

"So once Bryn gets here… what? You're going to set me free?"

"Yes."

"You're not much of a villain. Why not lure Bryn here and then kill me too? Get rid of two powerful demigods that really want to kill you," Luke suggested. He was pushing his luck.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not letting you leave here completely unscathed! You're right, I would be a horrible villain but then again, I'm not a villain. Not in my terms. The gods are the villains."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"Let me give you an option first. Serve me. Help me win this war," Hannah insisted.

"And why should I do that? You're trying to kill the-" Luke stopped himself. He almost said 'the girl I loved.' While it was true, he didn't want Hannah to know the extent of how much in love he was with Bryn. "-the girl I consider my best friend. Not exactly a great thing to have on your side if you're trying to convince me to serve you."

"Oh but see, the thing is, when I become ruler, I may kill her, but I can bring her back. You two can live out your lives together without having to worry about Poseidon or Zeus striking you down. I can give the two of you everything you want."

The idea sounded tempting. Luke had a good amount of anger towards Zeus and Poseidon. They couldn't push past things that had happened in the past so their offspring could date? Luke had dreamed of him and Bryn being together multiple times, and sometimes they'd been more than just 'together.' They're been married, sometimes with children. Luke loved those dreams in particular.

But then he shook himself out of all those thoughts. Hannah couldn't be trusted.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll find my own way. In case you haven't realized, I'm sort of good at avoiding my supposed 'destiny.' Try again," Luke told her.

"Then I have no choice," Hannah sighed.

"There's always a choice."

"Spoken like a true demigod. Always thinking you can change your fate. I _let_ you live last summer. I _let_ you escape. I didn't want to make it easy for you. I intended to keep Bryn but that backfired. This plan I have now is fail-proof. All of you are playing directly into my hands."

"So what, are you going to kill me now or something?"

"Oh no, death is too merciful. I shall do worse." Closing her eyes, Hannah placed her hand on Luke's forehead. His gut wrenched in excruciating pain. Blood filled his mouth. This went on for a full minute. Luke grimaced severely from the pain. When Hannah was done, he fell to the floor in a heap, hardly able to lift his head. He spat out some blood before asking, "What have you done to me?"

"I have cursed you, Luke Jackson. Your lifeline is tied to my survival. If you save the Olympians, therefore destroying me, you will die. However, if I win this war, which I know I will, you will live in eternal torment by watching your friends die and seeing me rule the earth." She grinned maliciously. "What do you think about your choices now?"

"Looks like I'll be seeing you in the pits of Tartarus then," Luke spat. Hannah shook her head.

"Have fun with him, Braxton. But don't kill him. We still need him alive," she ordered. With that, Hannah left the room, leaving Luke with a Laistrygonian who was hell bent on beating him alive.

* * *

**So one of the shorter chapters but I hope you enjoyed!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS: I feel like there was a lot in between last summer and this summer that I was unable to put in **_**UnDefined**_** SO that means, I've created a blog on tumblr where you, the readers, can post questions for the demigods (any of them) and they'll respond back :) I'll answer questions on there too! I'll post pictures of the characters from this trilogy (meaning the actors/actresses I've chosen to play them) and have captions for each one. If you're interested, message me and I'll give you the URL and password (since it's a private blog).**

**Please review!**


	5. You're Not His Family

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Did I surprise you with Luke's curse? Hope so!**

**So I forgot to do the statistics for last time so here you go!**

**Thank you to commoandopengi, pjolover9, and the guest reader for reviewing chapter 3!**

**Thank you to commoandopengi and neofly for reviewing chapter 4!**

**Thank you to neofly and softballchick1290 for adding this story onto your favorites **_**and**_** story alert :)**

**All right, without further ado, here's your next chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:**

"**We create monsters and then we can't control them."**

**~Joel Coen**

* * *

Chapter 5: You're Not His Family

**Silena**

The drive went along much more smoothly with Derek driving. Silena could actually close her eyes without fear of dying or going to jail. Bryn had fallen asleep when they neared Pittsburgh, not opening her eyes until they reached Cincinnati.

"Hey sleepyhead," Derek said when she woke up.

"Where are we? If you turned around, I swear on my life-" Bryn began.

"We're almost to Cincinnati, promise. I was thinking we could stop at a gas station or something and take a break," Derek mused.

"Sounds good. I need to pee. I'll drive next, give you a break," Bryn offered. Silena prevented herself from groaning out loud and instead suggested, "Why don't you let me drive?"

"And risk having you turn us around? I'll pass thank you," the daughter of Zeus retorted.

"What does that mean?" Silena demanded, hardly holding back her anger.

"I think you're so worried about getting in trouble with your mum and dad for disobeying them that you'd turn us around to avoid harsher punishment."

"So you think I care more about my parents than I do my brother? Is that it?"

"You care more about the punishment. You've always been a goody-two shoes. I mean, I am too, but I care more about family than my own well-being."

"Luke is not your family," Silena hissed. "He's _mine_, and you best well remember that."

"Both of you shut up. Bryn, Silena wouldn't turn us around. And Silena, Luke _is_ Bryn's family. Both of you remember what _I _said," Derek warned. He typically didn't get angry, so upon hearing his tone, the two girls shut their mouths instantly, leaning back angrily in their seats. Bryn looked out her window, biting her lip. She had one leg propped up against the dashboard of the car, she had her arms crossed, and the more Silena studied her, the more it became apparent that Bryn was far from angry. In fact, she appeared to be… upset?

Then it dawned on Silena that she might have actually said something to Bryn that upset her. At first, she felt bad because no matter how angry she got at the daughter of Zeus, she still held a place in Silena's heart simply for her fierce protectiveness of her friends. Not many things got underneath Bryn's skin, but when it came to Luke or Derek, she changed. She _did_ consider those two family. Silena had no doubt Bryn would not think twice about dying for either Derek or Luke. But Silena herself was a different story. She was a friend in good times, an annoying acquaintance in the bad. Sure, she had and Bryn had bonded a lot over the school year, but Bryn still acted like she was superior to Silena. Without Luke in the group, Bryn ran the show, meaning the only other person that mattered was Derek and Rachel (and Rachel only because she was the Oracle). Silena meant nothing to Bryn; and if she did, it was only because Silena meant something to Derek.

A cold feeling settled in Silena's stomach. Was she the expendable one on this trip? If she died, Luke would be there to take her place as the other relative of Poseidon and Athena. Bryn wasn't expendable because she was the only child of Zeus. Derek was just special. Silena couldn't place why, but she knew he was.

A tear escaped her eyed. She quickly brushed it away lest Bryn see it and start making fun of her. Silena wouldn't let her though. Derek wouldn't let her either.

_I'm not expendable. I mean something, and I'm going to prove it._ Silena thought with determination.

"We're here," Derek informed. He shut off the engine and got out. Silena trailed behind him. They had stopped at a gas station near a stadium. It cast a huge shadow over the area they were in.

"The Great American Ball Park," Derek observed. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah," Silena agreed, taking his hand in hers. He kissed her on the head; she smiled at the tingle she got from it.

"Get whatever you need, whether it be food, drink, or magazines. We still have a long way to go," Bryn admonished.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Silena queried, hiding as best she could the dubiousness in her voice.

If Bryn picked up on it, she didn't care. Her tone remained snappish. "I'll know when we get there. We're far away so let's hurry up and get moving again."

Derek gave Silena a nudge. She looked up at him to see him rolling his eyes. So he was definitely on Silena's side on disapproving how Bryn was acting. That was good to know. The four walked into the convenience store. Silena and Derek headed straight for the candy. Rachel went for the magazines. Bryn nearly flew to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Derek inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Silena replied nonchalantly.

"You and Bryn were pretty harsh on each other. You looked pretty upset."

"I'm fine. She's probably stressed from the quest."

"That doesn't give her a right to say what she did to you. But word of caution, don't say Luke isn't family to her. He is in her eyes; whether he feels the same way or not, I don't know for sure, but I think you just gave her the biggest and worst insult you possibly could've given."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or warning me?"

"Both. I don't want my girlfriend being blown to smithereens by my best friend nor do I want her feeling down. Now let's buy this candy and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"How so?"

"I find it weird that in a city this size, we're the only four in here," Derek whispered. Silena looked around, trying to disprove what he said, but she couldn't. They were, in fact, the only four in there.

"You ready?" Bryn's voice floated from behind them. The two demigods whirled around. Bryn and Rachel stood in front of them.

"Would you stop doing that?" Silena grumbled. Bryn put one finger to her mouth, making the message clear: _Be quiet._

Silena hated listening to Bryn at the moment, but she did trust her enough to know when to listen. They padded silently through the store, careful not to bump into anything, although the place was so packed with junk that it was nearly impossible not to. They somehow managed to reach the front of the store and were about to leave when a deep gravelly voice said, "Leaving so soon?"

Silena and Derek whipped around, swords already elongated and ready to fight. Bryn and Rachel had other plans, kicking the glass doors out. Someone grabbed Silena's hand, dragging her out of the place.

"Run!" Bryn shouted. The exclamation was unnecessary but Silena listened anyway. Her feet pounded on the pavement at the same pace as her heart. Bryn and Derek had gotten a good lead. Rachel lagged behind since she wasn't as young as the rest of them. Silena wondered where they were going until the stadium loomed in front of her. She followed her friends towards one of the doors. Derek slammed his body into it, breaking the door instantly. He looked like he was in pain but got up anyways and continued running.

"We should split up. Separate them," Silena suggested.

"It's easier to hide one than four. All right, be careful. Meet down on the field," Bryn ordered. "And _don't_ get killed."

With that, she dashed off towards the stairs, heading up. Rachel went to the right. Derek and Silena were the only two standing there.

"Let's go to the left, both of us," he said.

"No, you go left. I'll go down. I have a plan." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to the stairwell Bryn had just used. Silena thought she heard the roar of the thing chasing them as the door shut but she couldn't be sure. The only thought in her head was hope that her friends were getting to safety. She entered the hallway underneath the stadium where the teams would walk to and fro to their intended destination while avoiding screaming fans. Silena wanted to catch her breath but decided not to. She didn't know how close the monster was to her. She didn't want to find out.

The air smelled of sweat and dirt, making Silena want to gag. If her thoughts were correct, baseball season was still going on. Meaning the players were either already here or going to be here. Maybe the players wouldn't show up today. It would be hard to explain to them why three teenagers and an adult were running like the devil was after them in the stadium.

At that moment, a tunnel leading to the field appeared on Silena's left.

_Thank the gods!_ She exclaimed in her head. She dashed down it, skidding to a stop when she saw men in baseball uniforms practicing outside. Silena flattened herself against the wall to avoid having them see her. Where were Bryn, Derek, and Rachel? Surely one of them had gotten down here already? Had one of them been detained by the monster? Or worse?

"Don't think like that," Silena chastised herself quietly.

"Hey! What's that?" One of the baseball players shouted. Risking a peek to see what was going on, she peered outside of the tunnel. The men were staring up at something high in the stands. A moving figure, obviously running, was the thing of interest. At that moment, another figure, quadruple the height of the first figure, and probably five times fatter, thundered into sight.

"Come here little demigod! Let me eat you!" It boomed. Even from all the way down on the field, Silena could hear the giant perfectly. A muffled voice replied in pursuit, obviously giving an angry, sarcastic response.

Bryn…

Silena watched as her friend flitted through seats and up and down stairs. The giant lumbered after her, crushing seats beneath his massive feet which looked disgusting even from where Silena stood. Did he not know the word 'hygiene'?

Bryn ran down the stairs again. Unlike the previous times where she went to another aisle, she leapt gracefully over the railing and plummeted like Pocahontas towards the ground. This of course caused mass havoc among the baseball players because some started shouting in horror while others ran to try and catch her. Silena automatically ran out to her friend, momentarily forgetting she could now fly. Bryn landed easily on her feet, her sword elongated.

"How the- are you okay miss?" One of the players asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You best get out. This might… no, this _will_ get ugly. _Go_!" Bryn ordered. Silena forced herself not to obey due to the Charmspeak being so strong. The baseball players, however, scattered. Some gave Silena a weird look as they passed her, wondering where she'd come from probably.

"Who are they?" Silena queried.

"The Cincinnati Reds," Bryn replied.

"Not the team idiot, the things chasing us," she retorted.

"Oh, Anax and Asterios. Two despicable giants. The one chasing me is Asterios I believe. Where's Derek and Rachel?"

"Incoming!" Derek hollered, running as fast as he could from the farthest tunnel. The other giant, Anax, charged behind them. Asterios dropped down behind Bryn and Silena, making the girls whirl around.

"Little demigods will make good snack," Asterius cheered.

"So, which one of you shall die first?" Anax inquired casually.

"Same question goes for you," Derek responded, swinging his sword over his hand.

"You eat giants?" Asterius responded confusedly.

"My dimwit of a son," Anax grumbled, shaking his head. "Asterius, he meant he wanted to know which one of us wanted to die first you idiot." Asterius's expression showed how he was actually attempting to understand his father's meaning. Silena held back a smile.

"Let us go," Bryn ordered, using her Charmspeak.

"They always think it'll work on us," Anax mused drolly. "No, you shall be lunch. It's been a long time since we had demigods to eat. We've had to live off of Cool Ranch Doritos and Diet Coke for the past few millennia."

"And living off Cool Ranch Doritos is a problem, how?" Derek questioned in confusion.

"They are not meaty like demigods. Bleh, spices don't taste good."

"You're tastebuds are off their rockers. How can someone not like Cool Ranch Doritos?"

"You're seriously having an argument about Doritos?" Rachel demanded. "Can you not kill their butts? You have three epic demigods. Honestly, I think you can handle them."

"Oh please, just because you have a daughter of Zeus, a child of Poseidon and what is that… Athena? And this demigod. What are you?" Anax inquired of Derek. Mixed emotions flashed across the son of Apollo's face, one's Silena couldn't decipher. "You smell weird. Weirder than these two."

As Anax motioned at Bryn and Silena, Bryn swiped her sword at his arm. He snatched it away just in time. He glowered at her.

"Looks like this one wants to die first," Anax decided. At that, he lunged at Bryn who dodged out of the way. Silena, Derek, and Rachel dispersed, making Asterius and Anax confused for a mere second before gathering their wits. The former giant might have been stupid, but he was a good fighter. Rachel and Derek took him on while Bryn and Silena paired up against Anax. The battle wasn't going well. With their height advantage, the giants could cover five times the distance for every one step the demigods took. Bryn got a few good stabs in the ankle of Anax and actually created a crater in his arm from a lightning bolt. However, the force of it made the daughter of Zeus fatigued, causing her actions to be slower.

_Where's water when I need it?_ Silena groaned to herself. _I feel it nearby but where the Hades is it?!_

_The river, Silena, use the river_, a man's voice whispered inside her head.

"Thanks Poseidon," murmured Silena. "Bryn! Keep him distracted. I have an idea!"

"Yeah, you do that," she muttered, jumping out of the way of Anax's club. Silena ran to the stadium where the massive TV screen was. The Ohio River was just on the other side. If she could harness the power of that river, she could throw these two giants far away. She shut her eyes and concentrated on feeling the water on the other side of the stadium. She was giving herself a headache so focused so hard.

And then she felt it. That tug Luke had mentioned when he told her about his times controlling the water.

"Be the water, Silena," she whispered. As she said this, she sensed a shadow above her. Opening her eyes, Silena nearly jumped around. A massive tidal wave was being held at bay above her head.

"Hey morons!" Silena shouted. Anax and Asterius paused their fight to stare at Silena and her water wave. She didn't give them time to think about it. She swept them up into a water ball. The two giants struggled to get out, clawing their massive hands at the demigods who stood smiling in victory. "Bryn, think you could fly me out above the stadium so I can see where to throw these suckers?"

"Yeah, sure," Bryn replied back breathlessly, looking semi-annoyed and semi-victorious. She grabbed Silena by the hand and pulled her up. They shot up into the sky; Silena fixated her thoughts on keeping the two giants in the water ball. When the river came into view, she made a throwing motion with her arm, causing the water ball and giants to go sailing far, far down the river.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us anymore. Let's get back to the stadium and let's get out of here," Silena said.

"No arguments there," Bryn replied, dropping them both back to the ground. Derek and Rachel were there to greet them.

"Silena, that was incredible!" Derek exclaimed before giving her a kiss.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Come on, let's go raid their store again and then leave. I'm tired of this place. Who wants to drive?" Bryn queried.

"I will. I'm not tired," Derek offered. Bryn nodded and the group headed out of the stadium. Silena slipped her hand into her boyfriends. When they reached the gas station, Derek went straight for the Cool Ranch Doritos, cleaning the place out of the product. Bryn grabbed any Smarties, Sweetarts, and Skittles she laid eyes on. Rachel grabbed pretzels. Silena didn't understand that one. Silena herself grabbed protein bars and as many water bottles as she could carry. When the group couldn't hold anymore, they left, stuffing all their items in the car. Bryn took the passenger seat. Silena and Rachel took the back again. Derek hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car and quickly pulled out of the gas station, heading west and out of Cincinnati as fast as he could.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! So two things! First, I have come up with a WONDEFUL idea for Derek's future :P Second, I have a challenge for y'all! If I can get ten reviews (combined between Wattpad and Fanfiction), I'll give you a sneak preview of either an excerpted line from a future chapter/story OR a song that will be the theme song for a chapter (Wattpad users will understand this in particular). Put your preference in your review and I'll put whatever the majority choice is :) NOW GO!**


End file.
